dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ti Kachchhera
| image = | race = Human | birthday = March 14 | gender =Female | height =5'7" | weight = 90lbs | blood type =A- | affiliation = Capsule Corporation | occupation = Head of Capsule Corp. | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = West City | homeworld =Earth | relatives = Parents (Deceased) | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = A Weapon Fit For Kings! | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Ti Kachchhera (カチチヘラ チ Kachichihera Ti) is the current head of Capsule Corp., and a brilliant scientist. She is the daughter of the former head and founder of Capsule Corp., and inherited the position when her father died. Due to the company she heads, she is one of the richest women in the world. She debuted in the Dragon Ball Gyaku storyline, in the chapter A Weapon Fit For Kings!. Appearance Ti is a young woman who looks about in her early twenties—she possesses a gentle and mature air about her—well endowed, with a slight hourglass figure—her thin body accentuated by her curves—all topped off by her emerald eyes. Her auburn hair is neatly cut—it is parted in the middle, with a bundle of strands in the gap—her bangs trail down to her cheekbones, messy as ever. For attire, Ti wears a bundle of clothing most unorthodox—a pink frilly top that honestly looks like it's an apron arranged to cover her chest that's also split slightly at the top, exposing her cleavage is also a main feature—it is easy to lose oneself in merely staring into it. For leggings, she wears rather tight jeans of a navy-blue colour topped off with black shoes. Personality Ti is a kind and considerate woman—despite having everything she could possibly want due to her wealth, she prefers to spend her time with those less fortunate. However, she can be somewhat bossy and strict if she is required to—as expected as the head of such an important cooperation. She is somewhat playful, though she never takes her teasing too far as to insult people. In a conversation, she is noted to be caring to every single one of her subordinates and she treats them as if they were her own family. However, Ti has a rather improper side to her that is easily overlooked, but not forgotten. She is known to be rather immodest when she's at home—often to the point of lounging around half-naked. It seems that she has no problem sleeping naked—whether this is a streak of exhibitionism, or a lack of body modesty, or if it just feels good is unknown. However, if people find out about this 'quirk' then she will go to rather extreme lengths to keep their lips sealed. The stricter side of Ti comes into play in regards to important work. There, she becomes rather stern to her subordinates, pushing them rather swiftly to complete their tasks—some people note that this Ti is like a totally different person. She is known to demand comically extreme results in such miniscule times—it’s a wonder how her workers manage to get the job done. However, once results are produced, then she will immediately snap back to her usual friendly persona—others seem to completely forget about what just happened in return. History Inventions Trivia *Her name, just the Brief family, are puns on undergarments. Ti is a pun on and Kachchhera is a pun on the . Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:LastationLover5000